Fates Mistake
by JessieWells
Summary: A 16 year old girl is reincarnated as Lily's fraternal twin. After rediscovering her old memories at the age of 5, she learns of her part in Fates plan. Charged with the task of defeating a new foe, she now has to deal with the moral implications of changing the future. That, and the other drama that comes with life. Eventual SBxOC. Rated T for swearing and the occasional violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Train

**CHAPTER 1: The Train**

* * *

 **Tuesday, January 10 2017 - 5:32 PM**

I sat, drowning myself in the music that spilled through my headphones. I leaned my head against the window, trying to relax. From the moment I reached the train station, I've felt anxious. I'm not sure why, but it's been steadily building the longer I've been on the commute. I tore my gaze from the windows view, glancing around me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so why did I have this feeling... An infants cry drew me from my thoughts. Maybe I wasn't the only one sensing this.. this _offness_ about this situation. But I say situation loosely - because really it wasn't a situation. It was an average train.

I studied the man in front of me. He was engrossed in a book. _George Orwell's 1984_. I thought about the copy in my book bag, I'd been reading it on my earlier transit ride, on my way to my Physics final. Maybe I should give some more reading a go? I pondered thought, before quickly deciding against it, there's no way I'd be able to focus. I'm too tense.

Rustling drew my attention in. A tall man was making his way toward the exit. I turned back to the window, we must be nearing the next stop. The man slid through a mass of standing passengers, mumbling a series of "Excuse me's". A mother drew her young son in close, gently guiding the boy out of the way for the man. He quietly thanked her and waited near the doors for the train to come to a stop. I listened to the sound, notifying us of the new reached station. I expected to hear the beep of opening doors that usually followed, but I didn't hear it. I turned back to the man and watched as he pressed the button to open the doors. He grew frantic tapping multiple times when the door wouldn't budge. Curious, I looked to the other exits. Nobody was having much luck.

"It won't open." Someone said backhandedly. I didn't catch who.

A series of bangs went off. I pulled my headphones down to rest on my neck, to get a better listen. I could hear through my music but the sounds weren't distinct enough to recognize. Curious and worried looks dawned the faces of just about everyone present. Something was definitely up.

Screams erupted from somewhere nearby. I made eye contact with the man in front of me, a mutual fear present in both of our gazes. I saw white smoke form just outside the trains window. Was that tear gas? Why would there be-

The intercoms came on. Choked gasps radiated through the speakers. Followed by a panic "Run!". All the doors opened instantaneously, along with a siren-like alarm.

More loud noises went off, which were now distinguishable as gunshots. Increased panic flooded my body, leaving me fighting to stay calm.

I stood, feeling a nausea - most likely brought on by the gravity of the situation. I made my way to the exits, filing in behind other flee- _ers_. Thick fogs of tear gas flooded my system as soon as I made it outside the cart. I coughed and pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose. My eyes burned, much like my throat, and filled with tears. But I fought to seek safety through my reduced senses of sight, hearing and smell. I spotted it. I saw _The man I had previously sat across_ , holding the door of a nearby building open. Yelling for people to come to safety. I had found my destination.

I ran towards him, tripping over dead, or dying bodies. I was almost there, we had locked eyes. I was almost there but I stopped. I had made out the image of the boy through the thick smoke. The same boy from the train. Crying over his mother, begging for her to wake up. I had also seen a man through my burring tears, shooting people in the masses. He was running out of targets, killing almost everybody within range. He was so close to the boy.

In a split decision, I changed my course. Sprinting towards the boy, I grabbed him roughly. Spinning him towards _the man I had sat across_. I ushered him forward, pushing him ahead of me.

I once again made eye contact with _the man who sat across from me_. His eyes widened and he looked past me. Understanding washed over me, dejectedly but determined. I reiterated the original warning to the boy, this time in only a choked and sputtering whisper. "Run."

In that second I turned around to face the shooter, to face my death. I stood still, chin raised, eyes accusing. I was hoping to draw his attention away from the boy.

I felt two bullets rip through my chest. I fell back from the impact, landing harshly on the ground. Gasping from pain, I cautioned a glance toward the building I had sent the boy. It had worked, the boy had made it to safety.

I sluggishly watched as the police officers ran to the scene. Guns were drawn and aimed.

I felt the blood seeping out of my body along with my strength. I was dying. I didn't want to but I don't think I'd ever regret my decision. 16 years was plenty when compared to the boys mere 5 or 6.

I closed eyes, not wanting to look at the chaos and destruction any longer. Darkness washed over me, I melted into forgetting my pain, tension leaving my body. I was calm.

Then I heard a voice. Soft, faint, warm, feminine. "Do you wanna live?" It asked. I hummed back a gentle reply.

"Yeah." I briefly wondered if my answer would've made a difference before completely sinking into the darkness.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

**July 15, 1965**

Authors Note: So at the beginning of the chapter, the main character is only 5, so I hope I got that point across. As far as updates go, I'm hoping to upload a new chapter once a week. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Calla!" I looked down to see my sister, Lily, standing beneath the tree I was sitting on. "You shouldn't climb trees, you'll get hurt!" She called from below.

"Did mum tell you that?" I asked, not really caring either way.

"Yeah, she says that you'll fall an-" Fates mistake.

"So, she told you, not me. That means I'll be fine. Mum knows I'm a better climber than you are. But don't worry I can teach you to climb better, then Mum will let you climb trees too." Lily bit her lip looking hesitant. She couldn't argue with such flawless logic, but she still looked worried. I'm not sure she believes me.

"Lily? Do you want me to come down?" I asked. I didn't like it when Lily was sad. Lily always got sad when she was worried.

"Yes please," she nodded.

I slid off from the branch I was sitting on, stepping on the one below. I slowly made my way down. Shifting my weight from branch to branch. I was about a third of the way down when I heard the snap, followed by Lily's scream.

* * *

I woke up slow and sluggishly to a pounding headache. It almost felt like I managed to get another concussion. But how? The last thing I remember was... "I was shot," I mumbled, somewhat dazed by the sinking realization. "Oh my god, I was shot, I was dying."

Tears pooled in my eyes and my breath came in short gasps. I stood, slightly swaying from dizziness, frantically searching for any signs of danger. Adrenalin buzzed throughout my body and panic flooded my mind. Oh god, what happened?

"You're awake." I jumped at the monotoned voice, turning my gaze toward the sky. A woman sat, resting on a tree branch. Subconsciously, I took a step back. The panic and fear I felt, flaring up. "It took you long enough." Her voice, although bored, radiated power. Power that left me feeling small. Or maybe it was the sheer size of both the woman and the tree. Tall, strong and looming.

"Who are you?" My eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the ethereal looking woman. With silvery skin and hair the colour of the sun, she reminded me of how I would imagine a goddess. Her choice of wardrobe - a glittery, embellished toga, didn't do much to sway my comparison.

She slid off the branch, landing gently in front of me. I still had to crane my neck up to meet her eyes - which were reminiscent of her golden, sunny locks. She had to be over 7 feet tall. I held a pretty average height at 5'6, yet she towered over me as if I was a mere child. "I am Fate." Her voice held such conviction, I almost believed her. You couldn't just be fate.

"Right... Where am I?" I asked, looking around anxiously. I noticed another girl, young with red hair. She stood there, unmoving. Almost as if she was frozen to the spot she stood. I briefly wondered what was wrong with her before I tore my gaze from the girl and back the Amazonian-like woman.

She smirked. "It would seem that you're in a backyard." There was subtle amused lilt in her tone.

I scanned the area again, but I saw no fault in her conclusion. Although it was an awfully big yard. Tall fence, tall trees, tall people. The only thing that seemed like a normal height, was the girl. But that couldn't be right, the frozen girl didn't look a day over 5. Maybe she was uncharacteristically big too.

"Yeah, I can see that. But why? I should be in a hospital."

She looked me over. "Why would you need a hospital? You look fine to me."

I looked down to see she was correct. Except for a massive headache, I didn't have any pain - which shouldn't have been disconcerting in normal circumstances, but in this one, it was. Because I should be in immense pain. Because I should have two gaping holes in my chest. But the bullet wounds were missing, and so were my boobs, now that I was looking.

I felt my eyes widen as I looked back at her. "Wh-w-w..." I trailed off, not being able to put my racing thoughts into words.

"It would seem that you have regained your past life's memories - which I have been waiting for, but in turn, you seem to have lost your new life's memories."

My eyebrows shot up, almost comically. "N-new life?"

"Yes, you were killed and now you're alive again, thanks to me and Life. Surely you remember dying." She looked at me expectantly, but I just gaped. "Then you told me you wanted to live." She gave me an imploring look.

I gasped, remembering what she was talking about. "That voice... That was you?"

"Yes."

"I'm dead?"

"No. You've been reborn."

"Reborn?" I never really believed in an afterlife, or rebirth. It all seemed like religious non-sense. But here was an Amazonian looking woman, standing in front of me, claiming she was Fate.

"Yes." She all but yelled. "Goodness, you're slow." The woman was starting to sound short with me.

"So... I'm not me anymore? I won't get to see my family or friends or be me again?"

Her golden eyes softened, and she looked away, not meeting my eyes. "No, you won't." She whispered sadly. "I'm sorry."

I nodded, letting tears roll freely down my face. I let this new information sink in. I know this all sounded crazy but I knew she wasn't lying. I only had to look down at myself to realize this. I was one that was small, in reality, the things that seemed gigantic were probably regular in size. My dainty little hands were pale and freckled. They no longer held the same caramel tone they once did. My hair was no longer wild, dark and curly but tame, pale, and blonde. Even my voice was high pitched and took on an English accent.

(Line break)

After a couple long, dragging minutes I spoke again. "Why me? Why did you choose to give me life?" My voice was weak with grief.

"You deserved to live."

She said this as if it was simple - which made me angry. My mind flitted back to all those innocent people on the train. Didn't they deserve to live too? Who was she to judge who deserved life or not?

As if sensing my anger she spoke again. "Don't think too much about it. I don't get a lot of choice over matters such as these." She grimaced, "With good reason too." The last part she mumbled, mostly to her self.

This raised a lot of questions. If she supposedly was Fate, shouldn't she have the most choice? I didn't press for any more information on the matter though. It didn't seem like the right time to ask, judging from her now saddened demeanour.

"I need your help. That's another part of the reason I altered your fate." She sighed gesturing for me to follow her. We both took seats on an outdoor lounge swing nearby. "I made a mistake."

I shot her a quizzical look. "Mistake?"

"Yeah." She continued reluctantly. "As the goddess of fate, I have certain abilities. Such as altering fates of all living things." I nodded, it made sense. "Well, I'm not really supposed to stand in the way of death but I did. Even though there are strict rules against it. I didn't see anything harm in saving a young boy. He was just a child, you know?" I nodded again, thinking about the boy from the train. Because in truth, I did know what it was like, wanting to protect. That boy reminded me of my brother when he had been that young.

"Well, I didn't fully realize the repercussions of my actions. It wasn't until I noticed that a whole worlds fate took a dark and drastic change. " The sorrow that took hold of her face broke my heart. "I begged Death to take back the life I stopped her from collecting, but she refused. She told me that I had to watch the aftermath of my actions unfold. A consequence for breaking the rules. I was banned from interfering any further. But here I am." She bit her lip nervously before continuing with a renewed determination. "A whole world should not have to pay for my mistake. So I asked Life to help me. Luckily she is more forgiving than Death."

She watched me digest the information she spoke. And although I was having a difficult time wrapping my head around the whole Deity thing, I found that I could follow along enough to understand what was going on. "You need me to stop the end of the world?"

"Of this world yes."

"You mean to imply that there are more worlds?" I asked, disbelief lacing my voice.

"I believe you are knowledgeable of the what your universe refers to as the _Potterverse_?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Well, you are in one of these so-called _Potterverse's._ There are multiple."

"You're joking," I said not daring to believe this ludicrous.

Indignation flooded her features. "I do not joke." She pointed to the frozen redheaded girl. "That's Lily Evans, you are her sister. Calla Evans."


	3. Chapter 3: Reborn Part 2

**Authors Note: Sorry For the delay in an update. I've been really busy with schoolwork.**

 **Still July 15, 1965**

"My sister?" I asked skeptically. Logically, it didn't make a whole lot of sense. Being reborn, yeah okay, people have claimed it's happened before. The whole "sister thing", that wasn't that far-fetched after accepting that you've been reborn - which was practically impossible to deny, considering I was no longer in the body I've grown to know as mine. It was the fact that a woman who claimed to be Fate, like literally Fate itself, told me that I am currently in another universe... world. And not just any world, a world that is supposedly the _'Potterverse_ '.

"Yes, your sister." I tore my gaze from the redhead that was supposedly frozen in time, and directed it onto the woman standing before me. Although I held skepticism in her identity, I couldn't deny that her voice commanded power. Much like how her body radiated it.

I bit my lip. Was it bad that I found myself wanting it all to be true? I would miss my family and friends, in fact, I was longing for their presence in this current moment. And it broke my heart to acknowledge that I probably would never see them again. But my life, while good, was exceptionally boring and I'd constantly crave adventure, that I'd never quite known how to seek out. Maybe this was my chance for excitement; although it was extremely daunting. Didn't she mention the world needing saving?

I met Fates golden eyes, and slightly raised my chin in an attempt to show a brave facade. "You need me to save the world?" Fate nodded. I pursed my lips, was I really capable of doing such a thing? There was a lot at stake if I failed, a lot of lives that hung in the balance. "How?"

The question, while simple, was ultimately complicated. It was apparent from the way Fate waited several minutes, trying to find the right words. "Well, first and foremost, magic."

I hummed in response. The answer, was extremely simplified, but it made sense. "Do I have magic then?" I could feel hope welling up inside, after all, magic was pretty fucking cool.

"No. But you will."

I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"I'm going to give you some of mine."

"Isn't that like goddess magic though? It wouldn't be the same kind of magic."

"No, it wouldn't." She agreed "But it does not matter. Your greatest foe does not only wield ordinary magic., but demonic magic as well. He has made connections with demonic creatures and was granted more power. A goddess' magic is the only thing that has the ability to be stronger."

"My foe... we aren't talking about Voldemort, are we?"

She shook her head, "He is one of Voldemort's allies, or at least, he will be. Together they unite in darkness, although they have differing goals, they will join forces, and plunge the world into chaos and death." Fate flicks her wrist in one fluid motion. Conjuring an orb of golden light. "I warn you, this will definitely leave you feeling off. Good luck."

Before I could ask questions, she shoved the light into my chest. I gasped, stumbling backwards. 'Off' was a pretty mild word for what I was feeling. At first, it felt warm, and coursed through my body, leaving my limbs tingling. Then it left me feeling woozy, almost drunk, ultimately sending me falling to the ground.

I stared up at Fate, watching her disappear from my line of vision, in a quick pop. I hissed at the pain that overtook the tingling, squeezing my eyes shut. I faintly hear someone speaking, but I couldn't seem to make out the words, as my brain was very much fuzzy.

* * *

 **July 17th, 4:23 pm**

I tiredly blinked my eye open. It didn't take long to realize I was no longer laying in the grass. I tried to lift my head, wanting to get a better look at my surroundings, but I found that I was too weak. I let my neck relax back into the lumpy pillow.

Although I wanted nothing more than to get up and investigate my whereabouts. I simply couldn't. I was sore and achy, too weak to even lift my head. I almost thought that maybe it had been a dream, that maybe I hadn't been killed, that I was laying in a hospital bed being treated for bullet wounds right now. But the lack of a heart monitor seemed to put a dent in my theory. Besides, it couldn't have been a dream, it was too real, too vivid.

Deciding that any attempts to get up would be of no use. I wearily called out. "Hello," my voice was frail. The English accent was barely noticeable, with how weak my words came out.

I was met with silence. So I tried again. "Hello?" I heard the muffled noise, not quite being able to place what it was. Then footsteps that came toward my direction.

"Calla?" The voice was small, reminding me of a timid child. I shifted my head toward the sound, and met pale blue eyes. "You're awake."

"Yeah," I replied lamely. I distantly remember Fate saying something about my name - which I'm pretty sure was Calla.

"Are you feeling better? The doctor said you were really sick. We were all really worried. Lily was really upset, kept saying that it was all her fault."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say. I figured that the girl I was talking to, with her blue eyes, and blonde hair, could possibly be Petunia Evans. But I wasn't confident enough to voice any theories. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." So I was at the hospital, but not because I was shot. The girl hesitated slightly before hugging me. "Calla, I'm so glad you're okay."

I smiled at her, hoping to ease the tension that was obviously weighing on the girl. "Me too." I paused, "Where is Lily?"

"With mum and dad, at the cafeteria. They're getting food, I'm not sure when they'll be back."

"Did the doctors say what was wrong with me?" I asked, trying to figure out why I was here.

The girl shrugged. "Not really. They said you were really sick, and that they were worried cause your fever wouldn't break. And..." She trailed off looking unsure of herself. I nodded at her, hoping to encourage her into continuing. "And... you had a fit, a couple of them actually. It was pretty scary." I could see her blinking back tears.

"Fit... do you mean seizures?" Weird.

She nodded, "Yeah, that what the doctor said. There was more, but the doctor left the room with mum and dad. I wanted to listen in, but I didn't want Lily to tattle. You know how she is."

No, I really didn't but I nodded anyway. "Is there a chart at the end of my bed?" The girl nodded, "Good hand it to me." She looked hesitant but went to retrieve it anyways. I tried to reach for the chart, but I could barely lift my arm. "Actually, could you help me sit up?"

She bit her lip, "Is that a good idea?"

No. "Yeah, it's fine." She moved a hand behind my back, positioning me to lean against the wall. I barely kept from crying out in pain, but managed to keep it together. I definitely did not want to scare the girl away from helping me. She placed the chart in my hands.

I skimmed through the various words. Name: Calla Marie Evans, okay so I know my middle name. Date of Birth: January 30, 1960, good to know, although I doubt I'll remember it. I scanned through the rest of it, realizing I had no idea how to interpret one of these. I sighed, dropping it back onto my lap.

"Do you want me to look, I am older, so I might be better at reading it... no offence."

"No, that's fine, you probably won't find anything useful either." She shrugged an put the chart back.

"Maybe you can ask the doctor?"

"Yeah..." though I doubt he'll tell me much, I was obviously pretty young. "What's the date today?"

Before she could answer, the door opened. A nurse and a doctor walked in. I almost laughed at the nurse's outfit, but I refrained. It looked like she was wearing an _almost_ slutty Halloween outfit. I can't believe people actually used to wear those things... or I guess, currently wear them. The doctor, on the other hand, wore scrubs and a white coat, adorned with a stethoscope.

"Miss Evans, your awake!" The doctor exclaimed, looking very surprised.

"Yeah," I mumbled, wincing at the volume of the man's voice.

"My name Doctor Cameron, it's nice to meet you. How are you feeling?" He asked, making his way toward me.

"Good... sore, tired but I'm fine."

"Well, the fatigue and soreness are to be expected. Do you mind if I asked you a few questions? Or maybe you'd rather wait until your parents got back?"

"Uh now's fine," I couldn't see a reason why it would matter either way.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked.

"Calla Evans."

"Do you remember when your birthday is?"

I paused for a moment, wracking my brain. I had just read it was "J-January 30 1960. " My delayed response obviously piqued his interest. Maybe I should've waited so that I could gather more information.

"And how old are you Calla?" He asked, flipping through my patient chart.

Welp, that was what I was trying to figure out before you just barged in here. "That's a silly question," I answered, hoping to deflect the question.

"Maybe so, but I still need an answer." He smiled at me encouragingly while I inwardly groaned. Was it too late to fake amnesia? Maybe that was a better option than trying to fake it.

He looked at me expectantly, so I tried to deflect again. "I thought it would be obvious."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I do need an answer, Miss Evans."

"Well, I _suppose,_ I would be the same age as Lily, she is my twin," I said, recalling the tidbit of information Fate had afforded me.

"Okay, and how old are you both?"

Fuck, this dude was relentless. "You're the doctor, shouldn't you know this?"

"I do know. But I want to know if you know."

I couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit, when I got the brilliant idea of: "Why?"

"So I can finish a quick neuro-check." Although he smiled, I could tell I was annoying him.

"Why?"

"Because you fell and hit your head."

"Why?" I feigned innocence. Inwardly laughing, because I could play the 'why' game for a very, very long time.

"I was told you were climbing trees."

"Why?"

"Well, I suppose it would be for whatever reason that compelled you to climb trees."

"Wh-" I didn't get to finish, because the door opened to reveal a little red-headed girl, who I recognized as Lily.

"Calla, your up!" She exclaimed.

I held back a sigh of relief, this was my out. "Oh, hi Lily. Doctor Cameron was wondering how old we are."

She turned to the man, "That's easy, we're five."

"Yeah, we're five," I repeated.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's great Lily, but these questions are for your sister to answer. Okay?"

Lily nodded, looking a bit disconcerted but said nothing more.

"Okay then, can you tell me where you're from?"

No. But I didn't answer, choosing to stay silent. He looked at me pointedly, awaiting my answer. I waited for a couple more seconds before speaking. "Oh, sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Yes." He replied, I could tell his patience was waning.

"Well, you did tell Lily that the questions were for her sister," I replied. "You didn't specify which one." I finished nodding over to who I really hoped was Petunia.

"Calla Evans, can you please tell me where you are from?"

"England." I think he was hoping I'd be more specific, but accepted the answer anyways. However, on a side note, Calla was a really stupid name. I was never really a big fan of flower names. But this was only the first half of a flower name, _Calla_ Lily. Did that mean I was first born? I'd have to ask.

"Do you remember falling?"

"No, I don't," I answered truthfully.

"Well, that's completely normal fo-"

"For people with con- head injuries." I was glad I caught myself before I finished the word concussion. Because I was pretty sure that concussions weren't really a thing right now. It was what? ... 1965, cause I was apparently born in 1960. And concussions weren't discovered till 1970- _ish_ , give or take a couple of years. That's right, I watched the movie.

"Exactly." He replied, looking slightly miffed by being interrupted by a 5-year-old. "Are you experiencing any headaches, pains, tingling or numbness in any part of your body?"

"I'm a little sore, and I have a headache."

"And hows your sight? Are you seeing okay?" The doctor asked, taking a penlight to my eyes.

"Yeah, I can see alright."

"Great, that's good. Can you raise your arms for me?" I lifted my arms, barely getting them above a couple of centimetres above the bed. "And wiggle your fingers." I moved my fingers sluggishly, and dropped my arms back to the bed. "I don't suppose you can lift your finger to to your nose?"

I shook my head, "Probably not."

"That's okay, can you squeeze my finger for me?" He asked, placing his index finger in my small fist." I gave it a little squeeze, not being able to poor much strength into it.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. Although I knew it must've been because of Fate shoving that ball of light into me - that's when I started to feel all weird.

The doctor sighed, "We aren't entirely sure. Although, you were pretty sick. A high fever, seizures." He paused, "Were you feeling alright before the fall?"

Uhhhh... "Yeah, I felt fine. Totally great, I'm sure I'll feel better soon." The last thing I needed was some doctors diagnosing me with crazy diseases, because a crazy woman put light into me.

I looked toward the door, as it once again opened. A man and woman walked in, both blonde. Although the man had a gingery tinge to his hair, while the woman's hair was more honeyed.

"Calla! Your up!"

This was really getting old, but I plastered on a fake smile. "Yup, I woke up, and now I'm going back to sleep. Because I am utterly exhausted. Good night. " The two new guests frowned, but didn't say much more. It wasn't a lie, truly, I was very tired. But I also didn't want to deal with any more unknown people. I shifted down from the wall, and closed my eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep, despite the room full of people.


	4. Chapter 4: Church - (Reformatted)

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for an update, been super busy. However, I do have another chapter nearly completed. Anyways, hope you enjoy.** **Sunday, September 5, 1965**

 **Extra AN: So this is the re-edited/updated version of chapter four. Unfortunately I was unaware that the chapter had a problem in formatting. Thanks to reader - ReadLikeHermoine, the issue was pointed out.**

* * *

Sometimes I forget. Where I am, who I am, _when_ I am. I'll wake up confused, not fully processing the recent events in my dual lives, thinking that when I open my eyes that I'll be met with the sight of my messy bedroom. My dirty clothes scattered across the floor, leaving no evidence of the carpeted floor beneath, my books stacked a mile high on my overstocked bookcase. But I don't see any of this. Instead, I see the smaller bedroom, outfitted with two twin sized bed and pink floral curtains, immaculately tidy and clean. Even a month or so after living at my new home, it's still a jarring shock every single morning. After spending about two weeks at the hospital, regaining my strength, I was able to "return" to the Evans family home. That's when I got a visit from Fate.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Arriving at the Evans' family home hit me a final jolt of realization. Registering in me the knowledge that this was not some elaborate dream. Yes, I had come to the realization quickly, only needing to talk to Fate for a few minutes, but still, this was… overwhelming._

 _The house was a quaint family home, painted a soft pastel yellow, accented with white coloured trim. A vast array of various flowers adorned the garden that took up most of the front yard. You could tell that Roseanne Evans, my mother, took great pride in her garden. Even the tan she had on her naturally fair skin was evidence to the hard work she put into her flowers. Perhaps this was why she had chosen the names for children that she did._

 _Johnathan Evans, my dad, pulled up the driveway in the blue Ford Cortina we rode in. I was surprised to find a lack of seat belts when I first stepped into the vehicle, but I guess that was normal for the '60s or something._

 _John had come around to the side of the car, opening the door for me. I cautiously stepped out of the vehicle, not quite ready to enter the house. He watched me with his pale blue eyes, worry somewhat evident in his features. I think the whole family could sense there was something different about me. Lily especially._ _I shot him a tight-lipped smile, attempting to ease his anxiety and followed Roseanne into the modest home._

 _I tried to dull the curiosity from eyes as I stepped through the threshold of the house. It was weird not recognizing anything in the home, but still retaining an undeniable familiarity from the place._ _The home screamed 1960's, not that I was an expert, but this definitely looked like a stereotype, straight out of a movie or something._

 _"I'm going to go start dinner." Roseanne stated, breaking the silence. She gave John a peck on the lips and went to busy herself in the kitchen._

" _I'll help." I added, not sure what else I was supposed to do now that I was "home". The blonde women smiled at me, her green eye crinkling with smile lines._

 _Roseanne and Johnathan were fairly young, about in their mid-twenties if I had to guess. But both already carried smile lines, a sign of their happy and kind dispositions._

 _Roseanne lead the way to the kitchen - which was also styled outdatedly. She hummed sweetly in between the short instruction she gave me, while we prepared the meal. I found myself taking a distinct liking to Roseanne, whom I was practically a tiny version of - as far as looks went. I received the same honey blonde hair and bright green eyes, the only thing I was lacking was height, age and the small baby bump the woman had developed._

 _The knowledge of a new sibling on the way came as quite a shock to myself. Originally there were only supposed to be two children in the Evans family, Lily and Petunia. Now I existed, and another will soon exist. Fate wasn't kidding when she said this was an alternate universe. I couldn't help but wonder what other changes there were, and whether or not it was a good thing to have these altercations. On the one hand, it would make an easier living to expect things before they happened… On the other, well I think it would be tedious to know about all the upcoming events._

* * *

 _After dinner was just about done, I was sent to collect my sisters for the meal. I exited through the backyard, being met with the familiar landscape from when I first met Fate. After realizing Lily, nor Petunia were out here, I abruptly turned on my heel, on my way to look elsewhere. The only problem was Fate, who appeared in front of me, blocking my path._

 _She looked different than when I last saw her. Her gold hair was about ten times longer, falling down to her knee's, styled in an archaic manner. Her gold eyes looked tired and appeared to be lacking any semblance of energy. She still wore her white toga, only this time she was adorned with much more fine jewellery, and what looked like small pieces of armour - all gold. Bracers covered her wrists, and gold plated boots covered her long muscular legs. A sword sat at her waist, giving her a dangerous, and imposing air._

 _I startled at the sight of the woman, almost falling over. "You look better." She observed aloofly._ _I scoffed, somewhat miffed._

 _"No thanks to you."_

 _She shrugged nonchalantly, "I gave you fair warning."_

 _I shot her an incredulous look, "That was not a warning. I could've died."_

" _Even if your weak little human body wasn't adept at handling my magic, I knew you'd have been fine… Mostly." She stepped forward, lifting my chin to meet her eyes. "Anyway, I've to… check up on you. Make sure there weren't any side effects." She turned my head back and forth, staring at my eyes._ _I pulled my chin out of her grasp, stepping away from her._

 _"Side effects like what?"_

 _She ignored my question, instead, asking me a question of her own. "Will you perform a spell for me?" I looked at her in confusion. She took my hand in hers, surprisingly gently. "Repeat after me." I nodded. "Forbearnan" A small flame lit up in our hands._ _She gave me an encouraging look, dissipating the flames so that I could try myself._

 _"Forbearnan." A flame grew in my small hands, and I smiled down at it. I actually did magic. I looked up to meet Fate's disappointed gaze. "What? Did I do it wrong?"_

 _Fate shook her head. "No, but your eyes though. They'll definitely be a problem."_ " _What? Why?" I asked, utterly confused._ " _They're a dead give away, anyone would be able to tell that you have my magic." I was about to question her theory when she continued. "I had a feeling this would happen." She sighed. "Your irises, they turned gold when you performed the spell. If you had Death's magic they'd turn black, or Knowledge's they'd turn purple. I'll explain more later, but I have to go. Just… don't let anyone see your eye's when you do magic, at least until we figure out a way to fix them."_

" _Yeah, okay but I still have more questions…" I told her but I'm not sure she heard me, because in a split second, she was gone, and I was left standing there dumbfounded._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

I still hadn't seen Fate since that day but I'm not sure it really mattered. It's not like I could actually do any magic if I didn't know any spells. I was, however, very curious as to where Fate was. I know that she was a goddess or whatever, but she seemed very preoccupied when I last spoke to her. Not that I noticed then but after replaying the conversation in my head, I couldn't help but notice her worried state. Maybe she would tell me? Eventually.

* * *

It was pretty early in the morning, at least in my opinion. I glared at the clock which read about 9:30. The Evans were apparently religious, Catholic I think, maybe Christian? But that meant we went to church, every Sunday. This was a relatively new development for me, not being a religious person in my past life, and I couldn't help but dread the morning mass. It was just _sooooo_ boring. Now that I was in a five year old's body, I kept noticing behavioural changes that made me laugh. Usually, it regarded around me, disregarding any common sense and logic to do stupid shit. I was starting to think that my mind was reverting into a childlike state. Not completely but enough to notice.

Although it seemed like a negative aspect of my situation, I found that it made being forced to participate in children's activities somewhat tolerable. But that also meant I got bored, very easily - including church mass. As a result of my new found inability to sit still for long periods of time, I was getting scolded - a lot.

Roseanne and John weren't mean or unfair, but I didn't appreciate the not-so-subtle smack to the arm, as a warning for misbehaving. Apparently, I was the trouble maker of this family too, so nothing new there, lol. Comes with the territory of being the youngest, not that I was in the last life, but in this life I was. Which I found odd considering I was named after the first part of the flower. _Calla Lily._ Apparently first born doesn't equivalate to the first part of the flower - so I guess I get stuck with the stupid name. Not that I would tell Roseanne that, she'd probably cry.

Petunia, Lily and I sat in the back of the car, all in our Sunday dresses. I sat near the window, tiredly looking out at the town of Cokeworth - which I learned was where I now lived. I briefly wondered whether or not it was a real place in my world or not. I wasn't to well versed in the European geography - you know being from Canada and all.

"What do you think Father Jacob will bore us with today?" I leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear.

She tried to frown in between giggles, "That's mean." She chastised. Petunia laughed and I smirked. "But you didn't argue, so you must know it true. Don't worry Tuney thinks so too."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later John had found a parking spot, and Rose had ushered the family inside the church. We found a seat near the front and I inwardly groaned, knowing that there would be more eyes on me than usual. Lily, Petunia and I sat together, quietly talking about the upcoming school day, while the parent's conversed with the other adult attendees. Petunia was trying to subtly scare the two of us about our first day of school on Monday. Lily and I were both starting kindergarten, while Petunia would already be entering the second grade. Although I didn't believe in the haunted girl's bathroom in the first-grade hall, I was eager to find out anything about the school I'd be forced to attend. Being from Canada, I never attended the schools in the UK, but I wasn't sure how similar or different they would be. I knew most, if not all, required students to wear uniforms. Which wasn't unheard of in the Canadian schooling system, but only those in private or Catholic schools had the uniform. I, on the other hand, attended a public school, which barely enforced the dress code. The only other difference I knew of definitively, would be prefects and stuff. But did they even exist in primary school? My guess was no, but I wasn't completely sure in my guess.

* * *

Today, I was able to keep my shit together and sit still for most of the service, however, I almost jumped out of my seat when he mentioned witches. Not just any witches, like witches from the wizarding worlds - the real ones. The Father said something about them being demonic spawn or something, and I gulped - audibly. Besides John, I saw a woman with inky black hair, noticeably stiffen beside her husband and son. She seemed uncomfortable listening to the man speak, in fact, so did the boy. I paid them less mind and turned my attention to my parents, what was their reaction to this? John looked indifferent, while Rose fiddled with her the bracelet she wore. I was praying that they didn't follow the mindset of this dude, who was spouting off cruel insults toward the Wizards and Witches alike. I wasn't sure what happened to the Statute of Secrecy, but somehow these people knew all about the Wizarding World like it was common knowledge or something. After the service was done, I followed my family out, my mind reeling. What the fuck was up with this world?

* * *

 **Additional Authors Note: I'm currently looking for someone to beta my work, so if anyone has anyone in mind, please feel free to let me know. Anyways, don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Part 2: Politics

**Sorry about the super long wait. I currently don't have regular access to wifi, or the internet for that matter. And that's been the case for a while. However, that does mean I have a ton of chapters lined up for editing. So I'll probably be uploading twice a weak — Every TuesdayThursday.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is super short, I decided to take it out of the next chapter, and make it a follow up to Chapter 4.**

* * *

Soooo... Was the Statute of Secrecy a thing or...?

At this point in time I wasn't quite sure whether or not the law ever existed, or did at one point before being abolished. Gosh, I really missed the internet.

* * *

The Statute of Secrecy, wasn't in effect. Well that's a weird concept to wrap my head around. Afterall it did have quite a bit of influence over the original series. But now it wasn't something I needed to worry about.

Or maybe it was something bigger to worry about. That church dude didn't seem exactly fond of the Wizarding World, neither did some of the mass attendees. I really hope I wouldn't be burnt at the stake or something.

That was a joke, I think. Not entirely sure how serious that thought should be take.

I suppose it'd be a good idea to ask. At least I'd know what was going on in this very un-canon world.

* * *

"Dad? What's happened to the Statute of Secrecy?" I had asked the fair-haired man, immediately upon climbing into the car.

He sighed, looking rather tired, and a tad bit irritated by the innocent question. "Calla, we don't talk about politics in the car."

"Where do we talk about politics then?"

Roseanne turned toward me from the passenger seat, shooting me a look of warning. "Hush now Calla, we're listening to the radio."

I didn't bother pointing out that the radio wasn't even on, I'd probably get a smack for being "cheeky". This was obviously a touchy subject, and I'm not sure I wanted to poke at the beast again.

Instead, I sat silently cursing the fact that Google wasn't a thing yet.


End file.
